The Gift
by Ken Sai Chan
Summary: Yoh gets something and ppl wanna know who its for and what it is
1. The gift

"The Gift"  
  
On a sunny day after school, we find Yoh and Manta walking down the street. Five blocks later Manta is curious " Yoh, where are we going......this isnt the way to the graveyard". "Dont worry about it, lets just walk around " Yoh says smiling as places his arms behind his head " WHA??? " screams Manta to a carefree Yoh then puts his head down and sighs and continues walking. "hmmmm....oh yeah this is perfect!!!" yells Yoh as he runs into a candy store " wait Yoh...... why are you......nevermind" sighs manta as he is approached by a figure. " WHERE IS HE!!!" screams the figure sending shivers up and down Manta's spine " AHHHHHHH .......oh its you ren " says manta turning around and is met by ren's spear and sweat breaks from his face " i'll sat it again......where is he???" calmly from ren's mouth to a scared manta. " I dont k-k-know what your t-t-talking about" studders manta causing Ren to glare at manta. " GGGRRRRRRRRRR.......ok well see ya around " says ren as he starts to turn an sees Yoh walking out of the candy store with a bag. " Hey Ren hows it going " says Yoh happly as looks inside his bag. " What you got there Yoh??" asks a curious Ren, " nothing" says Yoh as he hides his bag. "Tell me.....NOW!!!!!!!" yells an angry Ren as he twirls his spear and stepping to a smiling Yoh " its nothing really " says Yoh as he's starting to walk away. " DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!" screams Ren as he leaps into the air still twirling his spear. " huh??? " says Yoh as he turns around to see Ren about to attack. 


	2. The Gift part 2

The Gift (part 2)  
  
" WHOA REN, DONT DO IT !!!!" screams Manta while a screaming Ren dives at an unsuspecting Yoh. " LAST CHANCE TO......wha????" Ren says as Yoh avoids the attack by stepping to the side, and with no way to stop smashes into the ground till only his feet stick out. Manta, still shocked that Yoh dodged so quickly, began laugh incontrolabily as Ren's legs began to twich showing that he was in alot of pain, a laugh that was cut short as Ren ripped out of the ground twirling his spear and unleashing a fury of strikes " HA!!!!......YOU CANT stop.......me" says Ren to Yoh who is dodging everyattack as if they were acting. " this cant be its bad enough that i cant beat him but does he have to make a fool of me in public too??" thinks Ren for none of his hits were hitting there mark. " You give up now im kinda in a hurry " Yoh says showing signs that he is in a hurry " Now's my chance " thinks Ren as he reaches for Yoh's bag " Oh no you dont " says Yoh smacking away Ren's hand. " BLAST YOU!!!!!" screams Ren as he uses a mid-level slash to hit Yoh. " hehehe gotta go " smiles Yoh as he jumps over the slash and lands on Ren's head and kicks off throwing Ren to the floor before running off. " WAIT FOR ME YOH!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouts Manta and he runs over a defeated Ren and catches up with Yoh. a crowd gathers at the spot where Ren lays, as the people get closer Ren's screams " HOW DARE HE TREAT ME LIKE A DOORMAT!!!!!!!" screams Ren as he jumps up and chases after the two. Yoh, while walking checks his bag " phew, good its still safe " says Yoh as he walks smiling. " so what do you have in there??" asks Manta while they walk, " that my friend is my little secret" says Yoh as he closes up the bag and continues walking but as they walk past an alley a strange figure watches them go by. 


	3. The Gift part 3

The Gift (part 3)  
  
" His little secret he says.......who's he kidding its going to Anna and he knows it" thought Manta as a sweatdrop hangs over his head and sighs. " Why do you think that i know it " says Yoh while stopping and Manta walks into him and falls over. " What are you talking about Yoh i never said anything " says Manta nervously and sweatdrops appear like rain during a storm as he look at a smiling Yoh pointing to a bubble in the air " Yeah the creator of this story made your thoughts open to the block" laughs Yoh pointing at the bubble with Manta dressed like a news reporter. " What are you talking about Yoh, theres nothing there" says Manta looking around trying to see the bubble but Yoh changes the subject " So now where was a supposed to go again???" questions Yoh for he thinks he maybe lost " I don think i know creator, im lost " says you to me the creator......( how did he know i was here.......anywayz) Yoh onyl thinks for a second and then runs to the next store with a confused Manta looking behind. As Yoh runs he stops as he has a feeling that he is being watched " I know your there.........Horo Horo" shouts Yoh as he points to a empty alleyway. " Heh heh heh........... so you knew huh, so you know that i have been following you trying to find out what made Ren want a bag " says Horo walking out with his snowboard across his back and smiling. " What are you talking about, you know Ren's can be a little weird at times " says Yoh while laughing and hiding the bag. " Are you gonna show me??? or do i have to take it by force???" says Horo as he takes off his snowboard "Its your choice........come one " Yoh says while waving his hand and their eyes lock on each other. 


	4. Part 4

The Gift (part 4)  
  
As people walk by they hug themselves trying to warm them from the cold force from Horo as Yoh and him were still in there lock of eyes to see who would make the first move. " You guys, we shouldnt do this we were friends at a time!!!!" screamed Manta as he trys to step in the way " STAY OUT OF THIS !!!!!" shouted both Yoh and Horo as they both get into a fighting stance with Horo holding his snowboard to the side and Yoh grabbing a pole from the alley way. " GUYS NOOOOOO.............AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screams Manta as a strong wind throws him back and landing on his butt slides in a side of a building." SO YOU GONNA TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU GO THERE " shouts Horo as he runs to Yoh and using his board as if it was a glove throws a straight punch. " HEH AND RUIN ALL MY FUN " shouts Yoh, ducking the punch and moves the pole out to a side swings across to Horo's ribs with a bonecracking smash throwing Horo into the air. " this cant.......be...........right......." says Horo as he hits the floor and passes out. " heh you didnt stand a chance " Yoh says making sure that Horo heard that hoping for another attack. " Yoh he's out..... come on grab your bag and..........YOH LOOK!!!!!!!! " says Manta as he points to a figure as it runs off with the bag. Yoh seeing this runs after the figure trying to get the bag back but the figure runs up a wall jumping away causing Yoh to run into a wall, as Yoh lays there the figure disappears. 


End file.
